Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing allows for significant reduction in computing cost by leveraging economies of scale associated with, e.g., hardware. Cloud-based datacenters may use virtualization to serve large numbers of users. Individual users may be provided with an instance of a virtual machine (VM), and a single server at a datacenter may be able to simultaneously run multiple VMS from different users on its hardware.
Datacenters may also use hardware accelerators to increase efficiency and reduce costs. For example, field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) may be programmed with co-processors configured to increase computing efficiency and lower operating costs for parallelizable processes. Some FPGAs may be capable of allowing multiple co-processors to run at the same time, increasing computing power for many users at once.